


Planning Can Wait

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Teasing, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Sure, they have a rebellion to plan and humanity to free, but- Eddie and Lars can't help making out just a little bit. Just for a while. Might as well enjoy themselves before Lita and Ophelia come back.





	Planning Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure sap cause I could.

He doesn’t stifle a laugh as Lars kisses his neck. “C’mon, man. We’re supposed to be plannin’ here.” Even with his idle protests Eddie still finds himself exposing more of his neck with a low pleased sound as teeth connect to skin. He tilts his head a little back, breath catching somewhat as the bites intensify to some degree. Lars shifts between playful bites and kisses so effortlessly it leaves Eddie trying to catch up a little. 

“What? I’m not supposed to ravish the most delightful man I’ve ever laid eyes upon?” Lars questioned draping an am round Eddie’s waist. He leaned a little into Eddie, closing what vague gap lay between them on the bench they were seated upon. 

“When we’re plannin’ a rebellion, no-“ Eddie shifted so he could steal a kiss now for himself, “But, I guess I could make an exception for you oh King of humanity.” Eddie winks playfully back, knowing just what the title alone will do to Lars. 

Lars laughed at that, going a touch pink in the cheeks now. “Don’t start with that title, you know how strange it is-“ 

“All hail king Halford.” Eddie teased lowly back quick to cut Lars off to properly tease the other man further, “Hero of humanity. Man who stole my heart with one smile.” 

“Don’t make my ego any worse, Edward!” Lars leaned in to steal another kiss for himself, bumping knees against Eddie’s own as the two men found making out vastly more interesting than planning a rebellion at the moment. They’d get back to proper planning soon enough. 

For now, for now this is nice. This feels like home and it is all either man wants. The two have found their rhythm in making out and neither particularly want to lose that. 

Eddie gave a soft exhale as Lars' mouth found his throat again, teeth scraping against skin and making the larger man melt into him. "Oh, babe..."


End file.
